logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KCTV
KCMO-TV 1953–1955 KCMO-TV signed on the air on September 27, 1953. The station was owned by the KCMO Broadcasting Corporation along with KCMO radio. It was originally an ABC affiliate with DuMont programming. A week after its launch, Meredith Broadcasting acquired KCMO-AM-TV and this merger was completed less than two months later. kcmo53.jpg|KCMO-TV's Channel 5 Video ID From 1953 1955–1959 KCMO became a CBS affiliate on September 28, 1955, switching with KMBC-TV. kcmo55cbs.jpg|KCMO-TV's CBS Affiliate Station Video Promo For September 28, 1955 1959–1969 In 1959, KCMO introduced a "5" logo that incorporated the CBS eye (sans the iris) within it. The Eyewitness News title for its newscasts was later adopted in 1966. kcmo60slogo.jpg|KCMO-TV's Channel 5 Video ID From The 1960's kcmonewsfilm.jpg|"News Film" slide (early 1960s) kcmostram.jpg|KCMO-TV's Hank Stram Video Promo For Late Saturday Afternoon, September 11, 1965 kcmocamera.jpg|KCMO-TV's Channel 5 Video ID From The Late 1960's 1969–1972 kcmo70.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Video ID From 1970 Kcmonewscenter.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News Center Video Open From 1969 1972–1980 kcmobug.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Video ID From The 1970's Tv5.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Video ID From 1972 70seyewitnessnews.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News Video Open From 1972 Kcmonews70s.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News At 10 Video Close From Monday Night, March 28, 1977 kcmoeyewitness.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News Video Open From 1976 kcmonews78.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News At 10 Video Open From 1978 kcmonewspromo.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News' Over 50 Hours Of Live News Coverage... Video ID From 1979 1980–1983 kcmo80.jpg|KCMO-TV's Hello, Kansas City Video ID From 1980 kcmospace.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Video ID From 1981 kcmonews82.jpg|KCMO-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News Video Open From 1981 KCTV 1983–1990 On June 7, 1983, KCMO-TV changed their call letters to KCTV after moving the station's studio operations from the Missouri side of the Kansas City area to the Kansas side in the nearby suburb of Fairway. The newscast title Eyewitness News remained until 1985, and became Kansas City's News (putting it line with the station's then-slogan "Kansas City's Television"). kctvneon.jpg|KCTV-TV's TV-5 Neon-Version Video ID From 1983 kctveyewitness.jpg|KCTV-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News At 5 Video Open From 1983 kctv83.jpg|KCTV-TV's We've Got The Touch, You And TV-5 Video ID From Late 1983 kctv86.jpg|KCTV-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News Video ID From 1985 kctvnews80s.jpg|KCTV-TV's TV-5 Eyewitness News At 10 Video ID From 1985 kctv89.jpg|KCTV-TV's Channel 5 Video ID From 1989 KCTV-TV's Channel 5 Video ID From Early 1984.jpg|KCTV-TV's TV-5 Video ID From Early 1984 1990–1994 kctvnews90.jpg|KCTV-TV's Kansas City's News Video Open From 1990 kctv90heart.jpg|KCTV-TV's Channel 5 Video ID From 1990 KCTV-Cinema5.jpg|KCTV-TV's Cinema 5 Video Open From 1990 1994–1999 The "Kansas City's Television" slogan and the'' Kansas City's News'' branding were retired in 1994. The title of KCTV's newscasts became News 5, thus adopting the station slogan "5 Stands for News"; that slogan lasted until 1997 when it adopted "Taking Action" as its slogan until 1999. kctvstandsnews.jpg|KCTV-TV's News 5's 5 Stands for News Video ID From 1994 kctvnews94.jpg|KCTV-TV's News 5 At 10 Video Promo From 1994 kctvnews97.jpg|KCTV-TV's News 5 At 10 Video Promo From 1997 kctvurl.jpg|KCTV-TV's Website Video Promo From 1997 1999–2002 In 1999, KCTV eliminated the "5" as their main logo and introduced a stylized "tower" with seismic waves. It represents the station's 1,042-foot transmitter tower at its former studios on East 31st Street on Union Hill south of Downtown Kansas City. During this time, the current newscast title KCTV 5 News was adopted. The slogan for this era was "News That Makes a Difference". KCTV late 90s-horizontal.jpg|Horizontal version of logo kctvnews99logo.jpg|Graphics used during news open kctvnews99.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (1999–2002) Kctvworld.jpg|''Around the World'' segment open kctvemail.jpg|Website graphic 2002–2011 In 2002, KCTV switched to a more traditional logo with a large italic "5". The colors were also changed to red, white, and blue (which were meant to be patriotic colors commemorating the first year anniversary of 9/11). The slogan during this period was "Live. Late-Breaking. Investigative." KCTV5_News.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' logo (2002–2011) KCTV 5 logo.svg|Alternate logo with website domain kctv2002.jpg|Station ID (2002–2005) kctvnews2002.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (2002–2005) kctvnews2005.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (2005–2008) kctvnewshd.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' open (2008–2011) 2011– In 2011, the 2002 logo was given a slight update. The edges of the box surrounding the "5''" are rounded off, and the station itself is now referred to by its newscast title ''KCTV 5 News. The current slogan is "It's Your News". kctvnews2011.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 6 p.m. open (2011–present) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Meredith Corporation Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri